


I See You

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Community: slythindor100, M/M, Post - Hogwarts, Post-War, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> For the slythindor100 challenge, #37 - "You should be kissed- and often, and by someone who knows how." (Gone with the Wind). Also for the hump_day101 HDWC, with the prompts fluff and "I will follow you into the dark."

You don't see it, do you? Every day when you look in the mirror you see so many things, but you completely miss the most important things. The things I see.

You see messy hair that will never obey you. You see flawed eyes and the thick glasses that are the only thing that enables you _to_ see. You see a few random freckles that don't match. You see the slight crook of your lips that makes even your mouth imperfect. You see a horrible scar that has defined you all your life. You see a face that has been plastered all over the wizarding world since your birth, adored by so many who don't even know you. You see someone unworthy of love.

I see soft black hair that I love to run my fingers through. I see your amazing green eyes- so full of emotion. I see your light tan from being in the sun all day and the few freckles that the light brought out. There are seventeen, you know, and I want to kiss each one. I see that small scar on the edge of your chin from our seventh year Quidditch final. Did I ever tell you I was sorry for that? I see the way the corner of your mouth twists up just slightly, so it always looks like you're smiling at something I can't see.

I see your soul peeking out of you eyes. I see the struggles life has put you through. I see the determination and confidence that convinced us to follow you into darkness and danger over and over again. I see the amazing man you have become. I see you. I see someone worthy of so much love and affection- more than I could ever provide. You should be loved. You should be kissed- and often, and by someone who knows how. You should be cherished and taken care of, even when you claim that you don't need help.

I know that I'm just a Death Eater Spy and hated by most of the world, but I want to be the one to love you and kiss you and hold on to you forever. I love you, Harry Potter.

 

Draco finished reading over his speech one last time. He had memorized it a few days ago, but he was still worried that he might forget something. In just three hours, he would be reciting these vows to Harry in front of their friends and family. And then Harry would be his. Only his. His Harry.


End file.
